


White Like Roses

by Elliette



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Combat, F/F, Possibly Gore, White Like Roses AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliette/pseuds/Elliette
Summary: Schnee was something people never spoke of, it was bad omen to ever even utter the name. This is a story of two unlikely friends that changed the future for—not only them but—everybody.





	1. Princesses

She lay on the ground, thinking about life and death. Did she really have the authority to take several lives? Yet, that was what she did. Could it be that she felt regret? After all this time, she never looked into the eyes of her victims. She shouldn't feel regret or sympathy as she was trained to be a heartless assassin. She had only done her job for the high council. Then again, with such a job, she had developed an inkling that her deeds were far more than just outright wrong. Nevertheless, she could never disobey the high council. So maybe this was her punishment. After years of killing hundreds of people. Yes, her punishment, for turning away the pleading eyes of every man, woman, and even children she had killed. Many would call her a body without a soul...without a heart. She was most known as the "White Blight Princess" for carrying a curse like blight throughout the world.

Despite all of the comments and the reputation that she heard from her uncle and other people, the hooded head hunter breathes in deeply and thoughtlessly let out the words "She's beautiful."

Flabbergasted, the girl in white stood up elegantly and—after a moment of silence—uttered "....What?"

The red heroine—coming back to her senses—wielded her scythe tightly. Her opponent reached for her rapier.

"......."

Silence filled the air as the two looked at each other. Each curious of the other.

Neither of the two knew what the other was thinking as they prepared themselves. Birds, sensing the danger, suddenly flew off from a slight distance—instinct kicking in—both assailants jump backwards away from each other.

The hooded hunter smiles slightly. She took a slight step forward with her right foot adjusting it for another strike.  _'I better finish this quickly or hot pot night will be over. Sorry miss beautiful but you're gonna have to die tonight.'_ She jumps directly towards the white assassin with high magnitudes of power, leaving the ground she once stood on, smashed.

Reaching a tad late, the princess had jumped backwards to avoid the pain surely to come from that huge scythe. It was a quick and powerful swing. The princess had realized her mistake, she was backed to and against the wall.

 _'I got you!'_ Thinking that she had nowhere else to go for a second or two, the hooded hunter shoots bullets out of her scythe, propelling her towards the white princess for the second time around.

 _'He's agile!'_ The princess had summoned an ice wall to protect herself from that giant scythe. The ice wall had cracked from the impact. She then used her glyph to jump up high from the ground and speed away to safety, leaving the red hooded hunter behind.

As she flees, thoughts of the hooded hunter kept disturbing her mind.  _'....There was a crack on my ice. That never happened before. He's strong and agile. He was like a ravaging wolf with silver eyes..'_ The girl smirked at the thought. Her night was almost over.

After an hour or so, the white princess enters a wide open window on the third floor.

"You're late. Were you followed?" A man unrecognizable as he hid under the shadows asked with a lax voice. He knew that the job was done despite the delayed arrival of the assassin. He could not expect a failure from her afterall.

"No sir. I had come here alone." The princess in white said reassuringly.

"Good." A smirk from the man was left unseen as he started walking towards the door. "The boss wants you in his office first thing in the morning." He leaves through the door and shuts the door behind him.

 _'I wonder what it is? He seldom asks for me to be in his office.'_ She takes all her clothes off. It was going to be another long day tomorrow. Walking towards her closet, she takes and wears her night gown and underwear. She tiredly took steps towards her bed. Eyelids closing, she remembers the hooded hunter again.  _'He was smiling...'_


	2. Hot Pot Night

After the white princess had left the scene, the hunter had smiled.  _'I'll just report to uncle that she got away for now...but she sure did a good job blocking my swing. Hmm....guess it's time to go back!'_

Arriving just in time for hot pot night, the girl opens the door to a quaint old lodging house. This house was on the foot of a mount and almost nobody ever comes there, except for some extreme hikers.

"I'm hoooome!" Comes the girl with the giant scythe, excited for hot pot night. Putting her scythe away, she looks around and saw only the steaming pot on the dining table in the middle of the room.

"Think fast kid!" A plate hurling at her at high speed appeared before her. The red hooded hunter reacts quickly and catches the plate, unexpectedly, however another plate hurled towards her. With split second decision she decided to catch this one with her mouth. In accordance to her movement, her hood came off.

Catching it successfully, she smiles widely while the plate was in between her teeth. The two former assailants laughed merrily as they stepped out of hiding.

"Hey little sis! How was the super secret mission?" A beautiful and tall blonde woman happily asked.

"Hey now, Yang, I told you it was my turn to surprise little red tonight." A black haired and keen man interjected, a sly smile on his face.

"Y'know what they say uncle Qrow, more surprises are more fun! Besides, it trains her reaction." Yang winks and grins widely at the man.

Putting the plates on the table, the red hooded hunter smiles just as widely as Yang. "I passed again, right, uncle Qrow?"

Qrow nodded warmly with affirmation. "You certainly did. Even I didn't know about the second plate." He laughs at the thought of how he would've handled it.  _'Probably broken...considering my reflexes would only break the plate.'_

"Anyway, Ruby, the mission?" He asks eagerly.

"Oh...uhh, about that...." Ruby's eye twitched ever so slightly while it averted.

"She got away?" Yang smiles and gave a knowing look.

"She got away." Ruby lowers her head and looked at the floor with guilty eyes but with a crooked nervous smile. "But I nearly got her! Kinda.." She added as she looked back up at her uncle. Maybe this could lessen any kind of punishment developing in Qrow's mind.

"Ohooo, there's something else isn't there? I can tell." Yang grinned as she assumed.

"What? Nooooo! There's nothing else. Nothing. Not a single thing..!" Ruby uttered quickly while nervously chuckling.

"Mhmm, she didn't get away...." Yang took strides towards her little sister, pausing mid sentence to focus on her. Ruby only averting her nervous eyes. "You let her go!!" Yang finished with a big open mouth. Ruby, looking defeated, tries to laugh it off but to her demise, Qrow joins the conversation.

"Ahem..And why did you do such a thing?" Qrow asked seriously while he frowned.

"I..uhh, she was..uhh..uhmm, beautiful?" Ruby said still nervous, not knowing what else to say.

"Ruby..." Qrow started.

"Oh come ooon, uncle Qrow! Ruby fell in love! Isn't that worth another chance of a grand chase?" Yang teased her little sister in the corner of her eyes with a huge grin on her face.

Ruby blushed and uttered without confidence. "W-What?! No I did not! She just had such...lonely eyes! There must be a reaso—"

Qrow interrupted. "—Enough Ruby. Lonely or not, she had killed countless individuals, whether it was man or children. She is a danger to everyone. She's guilty for her own actions. Regardless of the bounty, we don't do this just for the money, Ruby. We do this—"

"—For the greater good. I know, I know. I'll...get her next time." Ruby finishes Qrow's sentence meekly.

Qrow expectedly continues "And..?"

"With minimum casualties and deaths." Ruby states lazily.

"Good. Now, let's have that hot pot, shall we?" Qrow dictates as he tries to lighten up the mood. "It's pork and vegetables this time, I know you guys always wanted to eat meat so I got Ren to bargain me some." Qrow winks and smiles gently at the two, while both of the girls started to cheer and happily chant 'meat' together.

After their glorious dinner, Ruby and Yang cleans up the table. They had small talks of what happened during their day as always. The sisters has always been close since they were children. Because it was Yang's turn to wash the dishes, Ruby had gotten up to her room first, closing the door behind her.

Obviously, she had a lot to think about because of today's chase.  _'Her eyes...looked so lonely.'_ Was the first thought that popped in her mind.  _'I know what uncle Qrow said is right but she didn't feel evil to me...unless she's great at deceiving people, but then again, there could be loads of reasons why she's...doing what she's doing...'_ Ruby trails off her thoughts sleepily as she removed her combat attire and slid her pajamas on.

 _'One thing is for sure, I gotta talk to her somehow.'_ Eyelids closed and hid away her silver eyes. Sleeping was definitely the next course of action after touching the fluffiness and puffiness of the bed. She was tired from searching the whole day...but surely, she'd do it all again just to find that girl the second time.


	3. The Day Before We Met

After two solid knocks on the door, a letter slid through beneath it. The white haired girl instinctively stood up and walked over to the letter. She swiftly maneuvered herself down and bends her knee to obtain the letter. Knowing what was written there, she opened it with precision to look at who was the unfortunate person or people to cross the high council. It was always a file with names, birthday dates, race, location, etc.

Usually, she would hardly care for who it was so long as she had the means to live afterwards. However, recently, she had been doubting even her right to live. The lives that she took over the years, those lives that she can never bring back. She thought of this often these past few days. It was very unusual for her to have these kinds of thoughts inside her head. Despite such thoughts, however, she would still go on and do what she was told to do without hesitation. It was only natural, if she defied the orders of the high council, she would surely be killed.

She hastily wore her combat attire and took her customized rapier, armed with the deadliest advancement of technology known to man, Dust. The Schnee family has been adept to using dust to their advantage like no other for as long as anyone will ever remember. She was a master at birth and she chose ice as her favorite element, it was cold and hard like the way she is.

She takes a separate extra supply of Dust cartridges that was inside a pouch and strapped it onto her waist. She didn't need anything else but herself, her rapier, and a couple of dust cartridges. After all, she was a destined assassin from birth. What else could she ever need?

She sets off to her target and jumps through the window that she always kept open. With a swift swing of her arm downward and two fingers towards the floor, a glyph appears beneath her. This propels her forward with speed that's unthinkable. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

The targets wasn't anywhere near her residence. They were at the country side over. Taking a plane would have been much easier but she preferred using her glyphs in order to always be in shape and train herself as not to dull her skills. She gently jumped through the air as if she was flying like a majestic white bird. It always took some time but she would get there, as always.

Shortly after arriving at her destination, she closes her eyes briefly and opens it again. She knew that people would be sent to the beyond again tonight. She looks for a way inside the house, knowing the quickest and most efficient way is breaking a lock silently. Often, she selects windows as it had the weakest locks.

Unfortunately, the letter had specifically said to kill a man and his family. She had always only killed who the council tells her to kill. Even if she was discovered and had opportunities to kill those who pursued her, she would never take a life out of her own will. But in this case, she was bound. Sworn to never disobey the council. She quietly enters the room of two children from the window. The kids were playing with dolls and hasn't noticed her enter. Her eyes were filled with nothing, void of any emotion, it was cold. She summons ice to pierce their hearts precisely and swiftly, not letting the children scream for even a fraction of a second. It was better that way. They dangled lifelessly on the ice as blood trickled down onto the carpet. It was a sight that she had seen more than a few times.

Silently, she moved through the house, searching for the man and his wife. The white princess loomed over the two who watched the television in comfortable silence. Just like their children, they didn't notice the intruder at all. Her eyes glimmered as the television changed its hues. Silently, she raised her arm upward and struck down her rapier onto the ground, releasing giant icicles towards the man. The man glanced over and saw a blurry figure of white and blue, his groan was fast and abrupt. The ice pierced through the couch and his heart, blood dripping abundantly onto the couch. The woman next to him screamed for only fraction of a second as she met the same fate as her husband.

The Schnee looked at the lifeless bodies in front of her, eyes cold and distant. This was rather too easy. They didn't even give her a fight. She closed her eyes, sighing quietly. Walking swiftly towards another window, she jumps down onto the street.

But as soon as she landed, a huge scythe had smashed her onto the ground. With a pained grunt, she closed her eyes momentarily.


	4. An Empty Room

The sun's rays pass through the usually not closed window along with a subtle breeze. Morning has come for the girl named Schnee. She sits up systematically as another day was upon her. Remembering that she had a meeting with one member of the high council she was assigned to, she opens her eyes a little bit wider and pushes herself off the bed.

She didn't particularly hate her boss, Adam Taurus. He was a man of highly ambitious ideas. The world might actually need a man like him..to balance out all the rotten ways of the humans who looks down upon his kind, the faunus. At least that's what his partner always says. When a Schnee was assigned to Adam Taurus, he already had a sort of body guard or partner named Blake Belladonna. She was a quiet girl who liked to read books. But once in a while, when provoked, she becomes heated with passion whenever it was about the rights of the faunus or other similar issues. Schnee thought they were...well suited to be partners.

The white assassin dressed up in her usual combat attire and headed towards the door. She barely ever really used that door...she barely goes out unless it was a mission too. She liked to keep herself inside her room as much as possible. She and a couple of others resided in this tall apartment like building, at least that's what it looks like to people from the outside. They were to act like civilians there to attract no attention. They haven't been there for a while, they recently just moved. Of course, a Schnee's work didn't allow her to stay in one place for very long. But she hoped that this could last a little longer than the last one.

Turning the knob, she opened the door and was met by the man last night, Mercury Black. He's here because of the orders from the high council. Maybe he was sent to check up on the progress of things? Schnee wouldn't know and she would never want to know anyway. Obey, obey, obey. That was what she was taught. It wasn't out of the ordinary, after all, she's an assassin from birth. She, too, have dealt with a lot of pain he reckoned. At least that's what her eyes tell Mercury. They weren't that much different from each other. Both their eyes were cold and dead.

"Hey." Mercury initiated but was met by cold sharp eyes and silence.

The white assassin took one look and walked away, prompting Black to follow her.

"I'm guessing you know where to go then?" The man behind her asked with a slight smirk.

"No." The Schnee answered without stopping. "But I'm guessing the office is at a place you least expect it." She continued to walk elegantly down the hall. "It wouldn't attract that much attention but it would still be the biggest room of all the building. Something so subtle, it's always been that way."

Mercury knew that the line of Schnees were intelligent beyond compare but knowing which room it was without any hints was...amazing. Black watched the girl in front of him knock on the door to the office.

"Come in." Adam commanded softly. "Ah, Weiss Schnee. I almost forgot that I called for you."

"Yes sir. Why is it that you called me?" Weiss blankly stared at the man sited in front of her.

"Such elegance and poise, you are much more beautiful than what they say. And you're very polite, most...people here don't knock anymore." Adam smiled, clearly impressed. It was the first time that they met in person. Weiss Schnee had been assigned to him only recently, the same time that she had moved to this residence.

"Thank you sir." Was the only response that Weiss said, barely really meaning it.

"Come, sit down." Adam waved his hand towards the seat. Weiss Schnee followed his command precisely and took a sit.

"...." Adam was silent, he looked as if he was thinking. His eyes were hidden away by a mask of white and red. "Weiss, I called you here for an important mission. It's not going to be the usual assassination. You're going to protect someone that holds incredible value in this council. She is the key to bringing the scum on this world down. Further information will be given to you in profile form. You may go now."

"Yes sir." Weiss nodded politely at the man in front of her and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Oh and, I heard you had a hunter on your tail...you're permitted to kill them." Adam dismissed the girl dressed in white.

"She was certainly...empty." A woman concealed before appeared at the side of Adam.

"Yes, well, what do you expect from a trained assassin from birth?" Adam smirked slightly at his own notion.

"Hm, true. Are the plans going to go smoothly?" The woman asked nonchalantly.

Adam looked up to see a woman in black staring back at him. "Blake, patience. It will be."

* * *

Weiss closed the door behind her and Mercury promptly stopped leaning on the wall.

"Done already?" Black asked casually.

"Yes, I'm going back to my room. I'll be waiting for the files." Weiss turned her head towards Mercury. "You are the one to bring me the documents, are you not?"

Mercury was mildly shocked at the question. He had been the one giving her information but she hasn't seen him do that, not even once.

"Y-Yeah." Mercury stated, trying to answer casually. Weiss, after hearing the answer, however walked away towards presumably her room. "Wait, where are you going Ice Queen?"

Weiss' expression changed slightly but you'd never see the difference unless you knew her well enough. "Do not call me that. I'm going back to my room. Don't disturb me."

Black only stared at the Ice Queen as she walked away.

* * *

Weiss entered her room swiftly and closed the door behind her, locking it. She wanted to be alone for now, that's the most freedom she could have at the very least. I suppose it's because she was the top assassin in all of the world that she can have some luxury. She wasn't allowed any books unless it was for training or a mission. Her room was almost empty except for her bed, a closet, her armor stand, her arsenal of dust and ammunition, a desk, and a huge mirror. Her room's wallpaper was entirely white and there were no decorations. Why would she bother to decorate? She was going to leave this one behind too, just like all the places she's been.

She was raised clueless of the world, shut out from it. She was trained to kill without remorse. She had gone through horrible torturing so that if she was captured, she would say no information to the enemy. She was taken from a young age. She was not allowed to meet her family. She didn't even know what her parents looked like and, at first, she didn't even know what parents are. She wasn't informed of their whereabouts or if they had been killed. There was nothing. The only thing that she knew were missions given to her and the few people that seemed to come and go. They were all just pawns...but so was she. Cursed because of rare abilities that the Schnee possessed.

But despite all of that, she wasn't sure how to feel about all of it. She didn't feel sad. She wasn't in pain either. In fact, she simply lived on. Thinking that this was the norm and there was nothing out of place. She hardly interacted with people and kept her distance for various reasons.

The girl in white walked over to her open window and stared at the scene. Her current residence was in a normal quiet town. There wasn't really anything spectacular about it but...she liked to look out the window. The scene always changed when she moved place to place.

"This may be my only solace..." Weiss whispered to herself. "My only solace..." She repeated as her heart ache for reasons unknown to her. At that time, the image of a smile came to her mind...but whose was it? Who was he? She knew exactly where it came from, that hooded man. She barely knew the hooded man in the red cloak but seeing a smile was weird, almost out of place. She had never seen an earnest smile before. People had often cried in front of her or begged for their lives in sheer terror. The faces that wasn't masked had always looked horrified and afraid. Sure, some people would smile out of fear or to please her but it was never sincere.

So when Weiss saw that earnest small smile, she wondered what the reason behind it was. Did he smile out of the sheer thrill of fighting? Maybe chasing down someone made him smile? And what did he say to Weiss back then? It was so muffled, she barely heard it. There were a lot of questions forming in Weiss' head but no solutions were produced. The man in red remained a mystery.

Weiss found herself absorbed in thoughts of the red hooded hunter. She was genuinely surprised.  _'I suppose he piqued my interest.'_ The girl in white admitted remotely to herself.


End file.
